Today, in order to display a video image of a stereoscopic object from an arbitrary angle on the TV screen, the video image of the stereoscopic object is taken by a video camera rotating the stereoscopic object with the video camera's view point fixed to display the video image on the TV screen. Alternatively, the video image of the stereoscopic object is taken by the video camera from various angles with the stereoscopic object fixed to display the video image sequentially or dividedly on the screen. However, when performing video imaging for display on TV using these methods, it is common that the video images from view points which are predetermined by the broadcasting station are transmitted sequentially in a time sequence which is predetermined by the broadcasting station. Therefore, the viewer cannot see the video image of the stereoscopic object from an angle and a view point which the viewer demands. Some cable TVs provide a service to viewers as follows. For example, in a sport program, video images taken from various angles are broadcasted through different channels respectively, among which, the viewer can choose one with the video image taken from the angle which the viewer demands, thereby the viewer can choose the angle and the view point in watching the video image of one program.
However, in the above-described cable TVs, the viewer can only choose one among video images taken from a plurality of predetermined angles and view points. When seeing a stereoscopic object, the viewer can neither see the stereoscopic object from an angle or a view point which the viewer demands nor see the same from various angles and view points in a desired sequence continuously through the same channel.